24: Live Another Day
24: Live Another Day is an upcoming 24 miniseries. Set several years after the events of Season 8, the series will loosely adhere to the real time concept; while it will still cover the events of a single day with each episode corresponding to an hour, there will be jumps forward in time between certain episodes. The series will premiere in May 2014. Production Development In May of 2013, Deadline first reported that Fox was considering a limited-run "event series" for 24 based on a concept by Howard Gordon, after failed efforts to produce the 24 feature film and the cancellation of Kiefer Sutherland's series Touch. David Fury confirmed on Twitter that he would also be involved, pulling "double duty" with Gordon's new series Tyrant. The following week, Fox officially announced 24: Live Another Day, a limited-run series of twelve episodes that would feature the return of Jack Bauer. Fox CEO Kevin Reilly said that the series would essentially represent the twelve "most important" hours of a typical 24 season, with jumps forward between hours as needed. As with the rest of Fox's push into event programming, the production will have "a big scope and top talent and top marketing budgets." While Live Another Day will not exceed its allotted number of episodes, Reilly also noted that the project could pave the way for sequel series in the future. In the press release, Gordon said: Kiefer Sutherland, who was confirmed to executive produce and star in the new series, added: In June, it was announced that Jon Cassar was signed to executive produce and direct multiple episodes of Live Another Day, including the first two. Executive producers and writers Robert Cochran, Manny Coto and Evan Katz will also return.https://twitter.com/TheDavidFury/status/350505162160357376 Sean Callery will compose the score for the series. The writing process began on July 1, with David Fury pitching the first episode, tentatively titled "6:30-7:30."https://twitter.com/TheDavidFury/status/350389743177039872 The first episode will be scripted by Evan Katz & Manny Coto https://https://twitter.com/TheDavidFury/status/382227659645661184 & the second by Robert Cochran & David Fury https://twitter.com/TheDavidFury/status/381614763299438592. On July 11, 2013 executive producer Brian Grazer announced in an interview that the 24 miniseries would "be a limited series that would then spin off into a series itself. Fox is doing it, Fox studio and Fox network, and we're totally thrilled by that."Bloomberg Video: Netflix in Talks for `Arrested Development' Casting After Kiefer Sutherland, Mary Lynn Rajskub was announced as the second official cast member in August 2013, reprising her role as Chloe O'Brian. In September 2013, it was revealed Kim Raver was negotiating a deal to return as Audrey Raines. It was also revealed that the new President of the United States will be a character the audience has met before, leading to speculation that William Devane's James Heller would be returning as President. On October 4 it was confirmed that both Raver and Devane had signed deals to rejoin the cast. In November, Canadian actor Michael Wincott was announced as the first new cast member, portraying an infamous hacker and activist named Adrian. Filming 24: Live Another Day will film on location in London, United Kingdom beginning in 2014. Pre-production and location scouting by the crew, including Jon Cassar, began in November 2013.https://twitter.com/joncassar/status/404255010906992640 References External links * Category:24 *